School Blues
by p a n d o r a12
Summary: The FFVII characters are placed into canny roles of students in high school.
1. first day

(**AN**)-- A darling little piece from yours truly. Unfortunately, it's a tad bit overdid. The high school preferences make this completely icky to otherwise what would be wonderful. Anyhow, characters will be coming in at different chapters. Be patient.

`p a n d o r a

****

s c h o o l b l u e s

__

i. first day

Tifa Lockheart leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen, and she couldn't suppress the laughter that was emitted from her lips when she caught the sight of her dad's face smeared with traces of flour and egg leftovers. He was surely a sight to behold.

"Dad." She addressed.

"Hm?"

He continued to beat the egg but first stopped to wipe a sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

"I'm not eating breakfast. I woke up late and if I don't leave now, I'll be late." Tifa explained.

He stopped and stared at her blankly.

"Dad? Is that okay?"

"But-but-but I," he sputtered pathetically.

Tifa's laughter increased. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll eat it when I get home."

He sighed.

"All right."

"Bye Dad."

Tifa gave him a kiss on the cheek before picking up her schoolbag and heading out the door. She walked down the cobblestone pathway to the gate, which separated the sidewalk from their property, and opened it to let herself out. She cringed as it made a loud squeaking sound.

"Those hinges need to be fixed." She muttered to herself and shook her head before walking to the direction of her school.

"Hey babe, need a ride?"

She quickly spun around and caught the ever-gleaming Reno Talon in the driver's seat of a black convertible, looking debonair with his trademark shades resting in the mop of his crimson-blood streaks of hair and his bottle green eyes shimmering beneath the morning rays of the sun.

He released a whistle of satisfaction as he looked her up and down.

"I say, Tifa Lockheart is looking mighty fine these days. What with that short skirt shaping your legs…mm-mm, the school has done a good job this year with the uniforms."

Tifa sighed in exasperation but not without the amused smile that graced her lips.

"Reno, Reno," she chastised gently, "we really need to get you a girlfriend."

He turned off the engine and looked at her, speculating.

"I remember a time when a delicate maiden used to have a crush on me." He sat there pretending to think, then shot an accusing look in her direction.

"I was young, I didn't know anything." She stated plainly.

"That's an arrow to my heart milady."

She giggled. "Anyway, do I still get that ride?"

"Hop in."

*

Yuffie groaned.

She felt rather small in comparison to the large school that stood proudly before her. It was a peach-coloured building with ivy vines that crawled across the walls on the edges. Above the entranceway of the school was the seal of their mascot: a one-winged angel.

She looked around. There was a vast expansion of grass in the front, with the exception of the pathway that led to the door, and she knew quite well that it would be even larger in the back.

Uncomfortably, she shifted her backpack from one shoulder to the other.

"Come on, Yuffie. I know this place like it's the back of my hand. Trust me, your freshman year won't be so bad." Her sophomore friend reassured.

Yuffie stared at her friend, giving him a doubting look.

His golden-flecked brown eyes were calm and soothing, strands of his fire-red hair falling over them while the rest remained tamely short in the back. He grinned at her, those sharp canines of his glinting brightly.

She pouted.

"I wouldn't count on your faith even if I have to kill myself to prove it, mister."

"Why so? I've had the experience of being a freshman last year. It should be rather encouraging to you."

"Because you're a guy!"

A red brow shot upwards in question. "What does my sex have anything to do with your status on the grade scale?"

"You're a guy!" She repeated again but added, "You have confidence, you're likable, and you're cute to boot! I'm just a string bean who hasn't much developed yet in facial or physical features."

Her older friend sighed but smiled all the same.

"Listen to me, Yuffie. You're a very likable person and cute too. High school will be very easy for you."

Yuffie stood there in deep consideration. There was no way out of her predicament. Her stupid governor of a dad wouldn't let her out of school. It was simply out of the question.

"Fine."

"Good. Now let's go in, shall we?"

As they walked up the stairs to the entrance door, she couldn't help the devious smirk that crossed her face. He caught a glimpse of it and readied himself for the always-teasing Yuffie Kisaragi.

"A few seconds ago," she started, "that wasn't a confession of love, was it?"

He laughed.

"That was, by no means, a confession of love. Nor was it an implication of any deep affection for you. I merely admire you."

"In other words, you like me!" She accused teasingly.

His laughter grew; he couldn't help it. At least she was back to her normal self again instead of the worry wart she could so easily become when time need be.

"If you're so insistent of how I feel for you, then accuse away."

"Will do, dear sir!" She giggled. "Now, uh, where's my first class?"

*

The car tires screeched as he made a sharp turn into a vacant parking space. Then, Reno turned off the engine and stretched out his limbs. Tifa smirked.

"Reno, you're a speed demon."

"I live for speed, what can I say?" He slid out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door for his friend before she could even think about opening the door for herself.

"Reno, I can take care of myself. I'm not a useless twit, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go in?"

"Yeah."

The two walked side-by-side and into the building. Anyone who had seen them even before they got out of the car would have thought they were a couple. And, some did but thought it best to keep quiet before jumping to such conclusions. However, that fact didn't much help from telling their friends, which, in turn, those friends didn't feel like keeping their mouths shut.

Thus, the word of Reno Talon and Tifa Lockheart going out was on the rumor mill of Northern Sphere High of the Mideel district.


	2. word of mouth

(**AN**)-- Look at all the pretty reviews! *eyes gleam* You guys are wonderful people! Hehe. Anyway, contrary to what a reviewer said about Reno/Tifa – uh, no. Not that it's an offense to support that pairing, but I choose Reno/Yuffie any day. Oh yeah, and two things: one, Nanaki is h-u-m-a-n. Two, this chapter is full of sexual innuendoes.

`p a n d o r a

****

s c h o o l b l u e s

ii. word of mouth

Elena Liselle, president of the school newspaper, leaned against the black-painted lockers and listened carefully to the bustling students around her. As head of the newspaper committee, it was mandatory that she caught up on all the juicy gossip that spread around the school like wildfire. Her reputation depended on it. If anything, she was first to know about everything.

She tucked back a blonde lock of hair behind her ear and sighed. There was nothing _good_ to hear. Everything was the same for the students walking into the school. They met a boy or a girl and they got hooked up. Someone had lost his or her virginity. What happened to succulence? She shook her head in pure disappointment. Everyone certainly had lost his or her touch on scandal. _Darn it all!_ She put away the mini notepad in her hand into her school bag and grumbled. Her day wasn't off to a good start.

"Hey! Did you hear?"

Her ears perked. Anything that ended with a 'did you hear' question _usually_ had something good to come out of it. Yet, so far nothing had.

"Did I hear what?" Elena asked.

The redhead grinned. "Did I hear what I just heard? _Elena_ doesn't know!"

"Oh shut up, Jessie! Tell me already."

Jessie grinned. "Guess whose going out with my cousin."

"Uh…a stripper?"

Reno Talon was most known for his playful schemes on different women, young or old, just as long as it wasn't considered illicit to them _or_ to him. Then again, his reputation preceded him so just as long as he received a good scandal out of it, nothing much mattered.

Jessie shook her head vigorously.

"Tifa Lockheart!" She exclaimed wildly.

Elena felt her mouth drop ten feet. Did _she_ hear what she just heard? Tifa Lockheart, the darling, was going out with Reno Talon, the womanizer on the school campus?

"Are you _sure_ about this? I mean, knowing your cousin and all, he isn't capable of holding a stable relationship even if a damn chocobo sat on him."

Jessie shrugged. "Who knows for sure. All _I_ know is, that it's the word-of-mouth and it's usually pretty trustworthy."

Elena sighed.

"Somehow, I have a hard time believing that. I think I'm better off hearing it from his own mouth."

"Are you saying that you're not into gossip anymore?" Jessie incredulously inquired.

"No, no! That part of me is rock solid. To believe that Reno actually has a _girlfriend_…it's impossible. Well, unless he's had a relationship before, but I hardly doubt it."

"Are you saying that my cousin is incapable of keeping a relationship?"

"Basically?"

She laughed. "Well, we, or rather you should go find out for yourself, huh? You do want your news down pat, don't you? You wouldn't want to give false information."

"That's the whole point of the rumor column, Jess." Elena pointed out.

The redhead shrugged. "I don't know. It's a new year, Elena, and things like these do come with repercussions. And the rumors are exaggerated tenfold when it comes to seniors."

"True."

"Anyway, I'll be going. I still need to find Professor Jojo's laboratory."

"Hojo." She corrected.

"Hehe, whatever."

*

Reno peered over her shoulder and scanned her schedule quickly before comparing his with hers.

"Interesting." He said, stroking his chin.

She looked over at him. "What?"

"Ah, nothing." Reno crumpled the piece of paper and jammed it into his pocket. Tifa stared blandly. "Yeah?"

"Did you memorize your schedule already?"

"No. If you don't recall, I don't attend most of my classes – just the ones I find appealing."

"For instance?" She urged.

"Summon class. Studying all those monsters, especially that Shiva. Hell Fire, if that woman was real I'd do her in a second."

"Technically," she began matter-of-factly, "that's bestiality."

"Your point being? If she's screw-able, then sure, I'd go for it."

"That's just like you, Reno. It wouldn't surprise me if you went at it for three hours in a row." She shook her head.

"See, that's the incredible thing about sex, sweetheart. If you stop at a couple of days' intervals, you store up enough energy to go at it for more than three hours." He said. "And that's a fact."

Tifa arched a brow. "Are you aware that that's physically impossible?"

"No. It has a lot of good points to it; it's like exercise. You flex your muscles, you burn calories, and there's so many positions to go through that you just enjoy it."

"I see you've mastered the art of sex."

"Of course. Where would we be without it?"

"Good point."

*

"Summons, materia, Wutainian, Lifestream, Cetra Planet, Weaponry." Yuffie made a face. "Are _these_ my classes? I'm not sure if I chose all of these, Nanaki."

"Cetra Planet is a mandatory class. As for your language class – it was either Wutainian or Midgarian." He replied as he looked over her schedule. "Other than that, you're fine."

"Why'd they put me in Wutainian class when I perfectly understand the language? I'd rather choose something I don't know."

Nanaki shrugged. "Maybe they needed a fluent student to help with the others who don't know it?"

"Hey Nanaki!" A voice called out to him from the opposite direction.

Yuffie and Nanaki looked up to see a girl shoving her way through the moving students. When she reached them, she mumbled a number of expletives before giving them a shaky grin. Yuffie observed her beauty from beneath her bangs, already feeling uncomfortable. The girl in front of them was of medium height and her heart-shaped face was flawless, green eyes glowing. Silk coffee strands framed her face in small braids.

Yuffie sighed and nibbled her bottom lip nervously. Why on earth couldn't she be as pretty as her or any other girl in the school for that matter? Every one else's exotic looks made her look plain. Sure, her friend had reassured her that she looked fine so why wasn't she content with his comforting words?

"Hi Aeris." He greeted. "This is Yuffie. Yuffie, Aeris."

The girl known as Aeris smiled sweetly. "Hey there."

"Hi," mumbled Yuffie.

Aeris giggled. "Well, Aki, I see you're quite adamant in picking up girls these days."

"Aeris!" He exploded. "I am certainly not like that."

"Of course not. But the girls seem to adore you this year." She directed her head behind her. Nanaki peeked over and furrowed his brows as a couple of third-years laugh melodically and skip away.

"They're…uh…not my type." He stammered and blushed before looking away.

"I was kidding you."

Aeris gave him a quick hug before sauntering away. "I'll see you around?"

"Sure."

He turned back to Yuffie. "Uh…ignore her. She's just like that. Incessantly playful, like you almost."

Yuffie nodded silently.

"You should get going. You wouldn't want to be late to your first class."

"Okay."

Finally, the two drifted away in two different directions.

*

"So tell me, how did the subject of having sex with anybody and everybody come up?" Tifa wondered aloud after some time.

She had to admit that their discussion of what started off as school took a greater turn to the odd. Perhaps if Reno hadn't decided to comment on his sexual abilities, they wouldn't have switched the topic to his sexual life. Of course, his life in bed was more than amusing and it was hard not to listen to him. But there comes a point where entertaining becomes rather nauseating, especially when coming from the man's perspective. Sure, it was all casual talk, but he made _it_ sound so enticing that she was afraid she would jump him.

Maybe he wasn't her type, but there comes another time when the inevitable strikes you and you just have to get your hands on something or someone before you lose all sanity and do something you might regret.

Maybe Reno Talon did have more influence on her than she thought.

Tifa quivered in disgust as she blanched the thought of actually getting into bed with the most lazy and crude man on the planet. It was hard enough being his friend, which came with many consequences. For instance, listening to him rant on and on about how many positions a human male can find arousing and stimulating…

"Hey sweetheart! Wake up!"

She blinked.

__

Damn.

"Daydreaming on your way to class…" he chastised carefully. "It could only mean one thing."

"And what could it possibly mean?"

"You were dreaming about m-e. I'm irresistible; it can't be helped."

"What parallel universe are _you_ in?"

"Apparently yours." He winked.

"Up yours, Reno Talon."

"I'm afraid it's the other way around, sweetheart."

"Ugh, you're sick."


	3. yuffie kisaragi

(**AN**)-- Another update! As you'll read, you'll notice…a few minor adjustments to what would have been in the game. It's a little confusing but you'll see what I mean. As for the rest of the characters, they'll show up eventually. I haven't exactly decided which chapter they'll show up in though. As for Yuffie's character: I don't think she's ugly, but I had to think up some realistic problems for the characters. Since she's new and a freshman and a little naïve – okay, so she's not naïve per se but you get it. I hope.

` p a n d o r a

****

s c h o o l b l u e s

__

iii. yuffie kisaragi

"As you'll note, the language of Wutai is very exotic; it's most likely the only location you'll find with strong accents."

Yuffie breathed a sigh. Her teacher seemed to be droning on _forever._ Maybe she would have paid attention had she not been born a pure Wutainian, and if she actually _wanted_ to learn. The fact was, though, she knew the language inside and out, and she didn't need some Wutainian amateur to tell her how to speak her own language. He wasn't even Wutainian to begin with, for Hell Fire's sake! He was some overweight teacher donning a hideous brown suit and a green tie. _This guy should be fired for the sake of everyone's health._

She looked down at her doodling and wrote her name with slick strokes of the thin brush, the black scripted character scrawling across the page with grace. _This is super boring!_

"Now, I will hand out your-

"Excuse me?"

Everyone spun their heads to the door and stared at the curvy figure at the door – a pure female. She walked inside with elegance she wished she had. Then, the mysterious girl walked up to the teacher and handed him a slip. Yuffie continued looking out the door and caught a glimpse of a grinning redhead that was behind the girl, perhaps walking her to class. Then, he turned away and walked in the opposite direction of her class.

Yuffie was well aware of her cheeks stroked crimson.

"Well now, I have myself a senior aide so…" He paused to look at the name on the paper. "Miss Tifa Lockheart. Will you please hand out the books to everyone? They're sitting on the back shelf."

She complied with his commands and passed out the books, then plopped down on a chair in the back, further away from the teacher, which, coincidentally, happened to be the very seat behind Yuffie. Of course, not that it was any significance of the time.

Tifa sighed. The idiot had gotten her late. The only repayment he had offered was to walk her to class that, in turn, would get him late. She snorted. _Some penance._

~

__

The sound of a screeching bell reverberated around all areas of the school, signifying that the last warning bell was approaching.

Reno still _wasn't finished on his subject on the "glories of sex." Couldn't this perverted man stop? He was really beginning to grate her nerves._

"Reno!" She yelled to catch his attention.

"Yes, milady?"

Her shoulders slumped. Why had he so insisted on calling her 'milady' or 'sweetheart' when it was definite that she was born with a name? He probably had no idea she had one, what with all the times he had refused to call her by it.

"If you get me late with all this sickening talk of insertion, I will beat your head into the ground." She warned.

"Sickening?" He grinned wryly. "I doubt so. You wish it was me doing you, right?"

"You know…you need to get a girlfriend…bad!_"_

"That could be arranged, but that would require one of us to surrender to the hypnotic effects of the other."

Tifa rolled her eyes. If she even retorted to that question, she knew what the answer was already. However, something deep inside her told_ her to say something, otherwise she would definitely blow a gasket. It was hard not to reciprocate any of his words when he constantly teased her about her feelings, which she didn't have any for anyone at the moment._

"And which one would have to surrender?"

"You, of course."

"If my dad heard that, he'd have your hide in a heartbeat."

"Yeah," he nodded gravely, "your dad scares me."

"You are such a liar."

"Yeah, I know. But you love me anyway."

The final bell rang.

"Oh, you idiot!"

~

After that scenario, she had found herself late to her first class. Thankfully, her teacher wasn't bent on tardiness; otherwise, she was sure she would have received detention. And, if she were to get detention, she wouldn't have let the pig-headed spitfire run loose while she was cooped up in the Hell Cage.

Of course, all that was theoretic. She _hadn't_ gotten detention and for that, the damn spitfire should be thankful.

Then again, he was notorious for receiving multiple detentions at a time so it wouldn't make that much of a difference.

Yuffie stole a peek at Tifa behind her. No _wonder_ she was so beautiful. She was a senior. She also probably inherited the good genes. _Damn you, Godo._

Finally, after what seemed like endless hours of torture, the screeching bell sounded off again. Yuffie stood up and gathered her books together and stood outside the room, waiting for Nanaki to come by and pick her up. She still hadn't had a tour of the school and looking for her classrooms on her own was like committing suicide.

Tifa soon walked out the door after many of her other classmates filed out, and she walked to the nearest row of lockers and stacked some books inside. Yuffie sighed, agitated that her dear friend hadn't shown up yet. She glanced at her watch and found she had three minutes until the next bell would ring.

__

Oh, Nanaki…where the hell are you?

Her dream-glazed violet eyes looked to her left and right frequently before she gave up and decided to get some help. Quickly, she jogged over to the still occupied Tifa Lockheart and tapped her shoulder. She was a senior; she was a freshman. Hopefully, Shiva was on her side and would make this girl before her nice and different from the snooty seniors she heard about.

"Uh…excuse me?" Yuffie stammered, looking down suddenly. _What a great time to be shy._

Tifa closed her locker and looked at the younger girl. She smiled.

"You're in that Wutainian class, aren't you?"

__

Whew! So far, everything was going great.

"Yeah."

When she didn't say anything, Tifa looked at her expectantly but in a patient manner. Was she not aware that there was only a minute and a half before the bell would ring? She hadn't even budged from her place. By now, she would have thought that the perfect senior would get a move on.

"Um…yeah. I…uh…you see-

"Sweetheart! There you are!" A voice interrupted. Yuffie looked behind her and spotted that familiar redhead. Dashing and debonair. Sported shades. Clothes disheveled. It was a definite time for swooning.

Tifa groaned and shot Yuffie an apologetic smile.

"Reno, my name is not 'sweetheart.'"

"Yeah, but you love it."

Tifa laughed. "I'm so sure."

__

Thirty seconds left and counting…

"Come on, I'll walk you to your next class. That is, unless you want to hang with me and the rest of the gang, you know?"

Tifa shifted the weight of her books from one arm to the other. Reno rolled his eyes and grabbed the books, holding them for her whilst receiving a gracious smile from the young woman.

"I don't know."

"Elena will write you a pass. She's a newspaper editor; therefore, she works in the office. She has access to pretty much everything. Come on. It'll be fun."

"All right, all right. Just lay off."

__

Five, four, three, two, one…

Yuffie clamped her eyes shut. She heard no bell.

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked, concerned.

Yuffie cracked open an eye, then the other. "No…bell?"

Reno broke into laughter. "I see that you've made a friend with a freshman. Figures. Look here, little lady," he calmly and casually wrapped an arm around Yuffie's shoulders, "the passing period in this school is a lovely eight minutes. Don't fret about getting late."

Yuffie looked at the arm draped over her left shoulder. "Uh…do you mind taking your arm off of me?"

Tifa released a mock gasp. "I guess you're not all that irresistible, are you Reno?"

He grinned. "Shut up, you. So, kid, what's your name?"

"Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Hm…never heard that one before."

Tifa stared at him. "Maybe if you put more effort into being more cultural, you would have. It's not a common name; she's from Wutai. And, by the way, the name should have knocked some sense into whatever brain cells you have left because she's the daughter of the governor."

"She is!" It came out as an exclamation rather than a question, but he was flabbergasted all the same. "Wow…"

"It's no big deal." Yuffie said. "And could you keep your voice down to a minimum when you say that. No one really knows that I am."

"Wait a minute. But you just said-

"Exactly my point, Reno."

He shot a glare in Tifa's direction. "Are you saying that the school is stupid not to recognize that cute face?"

Yuffie blushed but hid her face from view.

"The majority is, yes. Plus, I heard that the principal made sure that the teachers don't call out her last name. It would give her away for sure."

"Then how do _you_ know?"

"I watch the news, unlike some people. Plus, I don't open my big mouth as much as you do. And please, don't tell Elena. She'll have a ball with this one."

"Maybe. Okay, kid, what is it you need?"

"Huh?"

"I saw you talking with sweetheart over here."

"Tifa." Tifa growled.

"Oh. Uh…I need to find my next class…"

Reno stroked his chin. "Well, you can always _skip_ the class and come with us."

Tifa nodded in encouragement. "We'll make sure you aren't caught skipping. The idiot here knows everything about that. And hey, while we're at it, I can give you a tour of the school. It'll help you get acquainted."

"Um…"

"Oh, please. Just live a little." Reno urged and winked.

Oh, who could deny that face? Besides, these two seemed like very nice and people and, if she continued on this social path, she would make many friends in no time. How many freshmen can say they know _seniors?_ Okay, so it wasn't much of a topic to have a fiesta about, but at least she would have friends.

"Sure."


	4. campus queen

(**AN**)-- Well gee. Okay, someone brought up Reno's sick-mindedness. I like to call it hormones. When they all grow up, some of their personality will change, which I'll show when I get to the 'college season'. Yeah, I have a plan going on here. So don't nag on me for this. I have a reason for his behaviour of debauchery – what do you think happens when a guy like him gets a girlfriend? I don't know what you people are thinking, but I have a whole different story planned on that subject. ^_^

` p a n d o r a

****

s c h o o l b l u e s

__

iii. campus queen

Reno casually leaned on the bleachers of the football grounds and removed a lighter and cigarette from his pocket. Lighting up the stick, he brought it to his lips, sucked in, and blew out smoke that danced away with the air.

Yuffie cocked a brow. "I hope you know that you'll get lung cancer if you keep up that bad habit of yours."

He looked at her with all the seriousness he could muster and said, "Kid, it's the only way."

"What do you mean the only-

Tifa interrupted her by elbowing her stomach gently. Yuffie looked at the older girl in a questioning manner before looking at Reno with uncertainty. Was this a touchy subject? _Yes,_ she considered, _smoking is very controversial, which is why it should be talked about. Why are these people avoiding it? And what the heck did he mean by that anyway?_ Sighing, she shrugged and let her half-said question be forgotten. Instead, she climbed the bleachers with Tifa right on her trail and they stopped at the very top before sitting down.

Now, all they had to do was wait for Reno's friends to drop by.

"Tifa?"

"Yes?"

"What was that all about down there?" She said in a low voice so the redhead couldn't hear them speak. "I mean, smoking isn't exactly good for one's health."

Tifa kept silent for a good minute before saying, "Listen, Yuffie, I don't exactly have the right to tell you but smoking is his only way out."

Yuffie bit her lip nervously. "I don't mean to crawl on dangerous grounds by asking this, but it's his only way out from what?"

"I can't tell you. I was sworn to secrecy." Then, suddenly, Tifa smiled. "Don't worry about it. He'll be fine."

Yuffie remained quiet afterwards. It was a little suspicious that their conversation had started off in a gloomy, almost melancholic direction then let it being lightly addressed as nothing. It didn't much help either when the older girl had worry etched clearly in her eyes, which had started when she had seen Reno light the cigarette.

Finally, three people could be seen in the distance.

Reno grinned and flicked the cigarette away.

"The Turks have finally assembled!" He hooted with laughter.

Yuffie looked to Tifa for help.

"Being Reno's friend or hanging out with any one of his friends has you automatically assigned to our group, basically. There's two groups running around here. Last year, Nanaki – maybe you've heard of him – unknowingly set up a group of his own called Avalanche." Tifa explained. "We just run amok, do nothing, we don't fit in with much of everyone else because we live differently. We're not a threat or whatever stereotypical thing pops into your head. We just flow in a different directions than most people."

"Excuse me?"

Tifa shot the smaller girl a smile. "For now, let's just say that what people perceive us to be, well, we're not."

Yuffie said nothing more. If she were to ask more questions, they would probably lead to more confusing answers. What had she meant by their living differently from others? And wait…Nanaki?

"Tifa? I know Nanaki."

And that was all she said, knowing full well that Tifa would catch on. She wanted answers and she was going to get them. He had never told her about this group of his. If memory served her correctly, he didn't live any different from all the other students.

"Oh. Um…let's just say he's very influential. He's the wise kid of the campus, let me tell you. You're lucky to know him."

"Don't you know him? I mean, don't seniors practically know everybody?"

Yuffie immediately regretted what she said. Not that it was insulting in any way; she was being biased.

She laughed, however, and leaned against the metal benches.

"It doesn't work that way. Us seniors…we just know _who_ people are. Us Turks, though, we're lucky if we get to know anyone else." She shook her head. "We're a tight-knit family. We barely let anyone get to know us. That also applies to Avalanche."

"I have a question. Because I'm hanging out with you guys…does this mean…?"

Tifa rubbed her neck. "Not necessarily. I mean, technically you would be but that all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"You. We don't force people to be with us. But, between you and me, Reno's taken with you."

Yuffie blushed.

"However, it's a little unfortunate that you know Nanaki."

"Why?" She blinked.

"Between the groups, it's considered betrayal if you were to interact with the other. Don't ask me who came up with these ridiculous rules, but it's just the way it goes. Of course, there are ways to get around it."

"And what's that?"

"Don't get too close." With that, she shrugged apologetically and ran down to Reno's side.

She just didn't understand. Don't get close to whom exactly? Yuffie felt her whole mind was going to explode; she had so many unanswered questions. There was always something they left out. Now, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hang out with these people. Unfortunately, if Reno liked her that was something to fancy and Tifa reminded her so much of her deceased mother. She was so nice and sweet there was nothing else but to like her. She sighed.

High school was so complicated.

"Hey, kid, get down here!" Reno waved over to her.

She scowled. She noticed that he never called her, or Tifa for that matter, by their given names. Was 'kid' stamped to her forehead or something because she certainly didn't see where that name had come up. She had left her adolescent stage long ago and here he was bringing back the memories.

Jerk.

She climbed down and stood next to Tifa.

"Kid, this is Elena, Rude, and Tseng. Say hi."

"Don't tell me what to do." Yuffie frowned. "Besides, I was going to do just that anyway."

"Why you little-

Elena jabbed him in the ribs. "Don't even think about it, Reno. You take every word to heart, thus taking it the wrong way. I like this girl."

Tseng and Rude nodded in silent agreement.

"You're in." Tifa whispered into Yuffie's ear. "But like I said, it's up to you. We're not forcing you."

"So," Elena began, "has anyone seen Monthaven yet?"

Everyone shook her heads except Yuffie, who looked as thwarted as ever. Not knowing anything was unfortunate. Oh how she wished these people would actually _explain_ things to her, nothing barred.

"Monthaven?" Yuffie asked meekly.

"Scarlet Monthaven," Reno whistled, "campus queen and gorgeous. She's on fire, baby."

Elena groaned. "You heard it from _his_ shallow side. All he thinks about is anything that walks on two legs and carries estrogen."

Reno offered her the offensive single-fingered salute before howling in laughter. This idiot was so full of it.

"Scarlet Monthaven is goddess around here. Everyone's wrapped around her like sick puppets. She's really nice though, which is a little odd since she likes to swindle people a lot. This year, it's rumored that she'll be voted prom queen. Nothing surprising there. No one knows who her partner will be, but it's said she has her eyes set on someone." Elena enlightened. "Then, there's her faithful friend, Aeris Gainsborough. Oh, which reminds me. People are saying that Gainsborough lost her virginity over the summer to a college guy."

Tifa's eyes widened in shock. "No way! When I spoke to her last year, she said she wouldn't be into _that_ once she settled down. That's preposterous."

Reno shrugged. "Sounds perfect to me. People change, sweetheart."

"Well," Elena hesitated, "the guy she sacrificed herself to is far from preposterous. He's downright gorgeous!"

"And you say I'm shallow." Reno snorted.

Yuffie giggled.

While Elena swooned, Tseng decided to clarify the holes for the ever-baffled Tifa Lockheart.

"He goes by Sephiroth Delvega."

"I know him." Tifa said.

Just as quick as her reply Elena had her hands on Tifa's uniform, shaking her for answers.

"How do you know him?"

"He moved here to Mideel with loony Hojo for some unexpected reason. My dad told me to give them a tour of the place. He didn't look much of the type to be in a relationship. So maybe, just maybe, Elena, your news might be wrong."

Elena's shoulders slumped. Reno tried to suppress his erupting howls of laughter but gained a poisonous glare from the usual cheery blonde.

"My news is wrong for a reason. It is called rumors, buddy. Ever heard of it? Which leads me to a question: are you and Tifa going out? It's the big rumor of today, you know."

Reno smiled in triumph. "See, sweetheart, we do look good together."

"The idiot said." Tifa added. "Reno, I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last man in the Lifestream. The idea in itself is just bizarre."

"You know, you have a way of destroying a man's ego."

"And that would be bad because…?"

"Because it could prove destructive to a man's survival."

"A man's survival to what?"

"Sweetheart, don't make me say it."

Tifa grunted in disgust. "Is that all you think about? Reproducing?"

"It's all down there, sweetheart."

"Yuffie, if you ever consider going out with this pig, I suggest committing suicide." Tifa warned.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not good enough, even for her?"

His tone of voice was rather unnerving, causing Tifa to look at him peculiarly. He sounded inexplicably stern. Her gaze traveled to the Yuffie, who was standing there fidgeting with her hands.

"You're right. I'm not good enough for her because I'm only for you, sweetheart." He suddenly grinned.

Tifa blinked. She looked at Tseng, Elena, and Rude in a way that asked 'he was serious about that, wasn't he?' way. She received nods from all of them in response.

Reno had been offended.

So her private accusations _were_ true.

Reno was falling for Yuffie.


	5. denial

(**AN**)-- This story is going painstakingly slow. God forbid I turn forty and I still haven't finished this crap. But, cast that aside for a minute, things are turning out pretty good…I think. All I can say is that after this first day is over I'll make sure it goes quicker. Oh and sorry for not updating on Saturday {I usually update both Sat. and Sun.} but fanfiction.net was being a complete ass.

`p a n d o r a

****

s c h o o l b l u e s

v. denial

After the Turks' little rendezvous, Tifa and Reno had sent the fourteen-year-old to her next class, leaving her an assurance that if her friend, Nanaki, didn't fetch her in time after class they would show her to her next class. So that was done and the two aforementioned duo decided to skip another class and "talk" as Tifa had delicately put it. She did want to talk to him, though.

"Okay, so what is it you want sweetheart. I doubt you're desiring another sex lecture." He grinned smugly.

"Let me get straight to the point here, Reno. I want you to answer me honestly, okay?"

He nodded.

"Do you…like Yuffie?"

Reno blinked. Boy, this woman could be real blunt. In fact, her brusqueness had caught him off-guard to some extent. But if she asked a blunt question she would receive a blunt answer…after he played around with her by beating around the bush.

"Why, you jealous? My, my, you sure are a possessive little vixen aren't you?"

"Jealous?" She choked. "I'm afraid you're blowing everything out of proportion, buddy. All I'm asking for is a simple answer. Do you like Yuffie? And no lying either. I can see right through you."

He stared at her quizzically and humorously covered up his body with his arms. "You minx!"

"Oh honestly! You can be such a blockhead sometimes. You're good at toying with people's emotions-

"Thank you."

"-but you're no good at hiding them, _especially_ when it concerns your facial expression. Your face earlier…it had _hurt_ written all over it. Why don't you be a _man_ and _admit_, for once, to yourself that you're falling in love? And if that's too intense, then convince your head of air that you like her." Tifa chastised him carefully, making sure to emphasize some of her finer words.

"Who are you talking about again?"

"Are you this dense?" She said while rapping her knuckles on his forehead. "I swear, I've never seen you act this stupidly since when you tried to deny your feelings for-

"Don't you dare say her name," he growled. "Just hearing it makes me want to bloody hurl over the floor."

"A wonderful imagery, but if you don't mind I'd like to keep my stomach before lunch." She continued. "And while we're at it, she was a nice girl. Earth to Reno: you invited – no – welcomed her."

"Listen, _Tifa_, I welcomed her, big deal. She let go of that fact and I did too. What does this have to do with me supposedly liking Yuffie?"

"You're the one who brought it up!" She retaliated. "You know, you defile her more than she deserves. In fact, _she_ doesn't deserve any of this. I'm glad you guys patched things up, but that doesn't mean she's willing to let go of it so easily. I see the way she sometimes looks at you. I'm surprised she hasn't _written_ anything about you yet!"

"She's a good girl."

Tifa remained silent as minutes ticked by. She wasn't sure why she brought up _her_ in the conversation. This conversation was supposed to be strictly about Yuffie, but she guessed her mouth wanted to take a detour. Her and her big mouth; it never could stay shut without reviving old memories that hurt like a…

"Why'd you break up with her?" She asked suddenly.

Reno looked at Tifa. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm perfectly serious. Curiosity is getting the better of me, and I know it's wrong so don't lecture me about it," he added, "but this is something that's been eating at the back of my brain since last year."

"How did we bring up the subject of my love life? I thought we were talking about Yuffie?"

"You brought it up." He sighed; she said it once before and she was right. Him and his big mouth; he fueled the topic about _her_ so he was partly to blame.

"She wasn't my type."

"You're bad at lying."

A small smiled tugged at his lips. Tifa read him like an open book. No wonder he liked her so much. She would be by his side forever like an artist to his canvas, like a writer to his pen. They were two.

"I don't really know." He responded truthfully. "We're laughing and teasing each other one minute and then we're trading spats the next."

Tifa refused to believe him.

"She said 'I love you', didn't she?"

"I will break your bones if you let so much of this conversation out to anyone, _especially_ _her_." He warned her. She nodded. "Yeah, she did."

"She still does, you know."

"Still does what?"

"Loves you. I see it in her eyes every time you tease her. She likes it because you're giving her a little attention. Yes, you've had decent conversations with each other but the air is so tense. I'm surprised one of you hasn't cracked down yet."

He shrugged. "Hey, at least we were willing to let go. There are no grudges. And you, woman should be damn well happy that we're not ripping at each other's throats."

"I guess."

Reno grunted."

__

Oh yeah…Yuffie…

"Reno?"

"What?"

"I just realized something." She bit the inside of her cheek, pondering her next words, speculating if she should even say it.

"What is it this time?"

"Yuffie is a lot like her."

"Your point?"

"I see an open opportunity here. Are you willing to let this one go? Earth to the idiot: you like her. You might as well just seize the open doors and snag her while you still can. I heard Nanaki's quite a looker this year."

He gawked. "The hell? I don't give a chocobo's ass about a sophomore kid. Hell, the guy can have her."

"Yeah, and after he does you'll be sulking for a week." She automatically replied with sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"Earth to Tifa," he mimicked, "ever hear 'illicit' before? Her dad would shoot me down with a rifle if I ever lay a hand on her. I'm eighteen and she's fourteen. There's a big age difference there."

"Since when does age matter?"

"Since now!"

"Oh, so you're admitting that if given the chance you'd go out with her?"

"I said no such thing!" He objected.

"You implied it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!

"Did not!"

"Oh, quit your childish ravings already. You're making me ill."

His face slackened. "Elena wouldn't have minded." Her eyes widened.

"You…you said her name. And you compared me to her…you still have feelings for her, don't you? That's why you don't want to like Yuffie."

"So…you have everything figured out then, I suppose?"

She wanted to smile, but it was hard. The next best thing was to force it. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Well, you're wrong."

Somehow, that reassurance had "matchmaker" written all over it. All she had to do was get _her_ permission. It didn't matter much but she felt like she was treading on serious territory. It was better to be safe than sorry, right?

"Idiot."

"Too slow." He had already begun to stand.

She sighed; he won.

"Touché."

For now.


	6. enigma

(**AN**)-- Some people have kept their reviews consistent. Wonderful news! At any rate, some of you have been getting antsy for the other characters to appear. They will. Pretty soon, in fact. And Reno, the darling little bastard…I'm going to toy with his character a bit before he gets all refined with Yuffie. To hell with secrecy, you guys knew he was going to end up with her anyway. This chapter is a bit dramatic. I know, it's a little early for dramatic sequences, but it's only one out of many, and I have many up my sleeve.

`p a n d o r a

****

s c h o o l b l u e s

__

vi. enigma

"Nanaki…"

Nanaki stepped back with every advance Yuffie took on the poor fellow. She was seething, ears burning and cheeks flared. He suspected that if they were some kind of animated characters, her appearance at the moment would be considered highly comical. Nevertheless, Yuffie was like a broody dragon waiting to strike if you got on her bad side, which he had just done by forgetting to pick her up after her first class. It was lunchtime now and she had found him speaking to some friends. Yuffie was never one to delay so she had grabbed him, pulled him aside, and blew his ears off.

"You left me!" She screeched. "You _left_ me!"

He sighed and restrained a chuckle threatening to explode inside of him. "Didn't I say you'd be fine? You made it to class, didn't you? Which reminds me, who took you?"

"Some seniors." She answered flatly. "But it doesn't really concern you. It was _you_ who was supposed to take me."

He smiled gently. "You're mad at me then?"

"Of course I'm mad at you, you big jerk!" She jabbed his left arm, smugly grinning when she saw his left eye twitch for a second. "But I'll forgive you. Just don't forget to pick me up after school, okay?"

"I'll think about it," he teased.

"Hey! You promised!"

"You really expect me to drive you home when you nearly destroyed my sense of hearing?"

"_Aki!_"

*

The Turks were almost finished paying for their lunch when an ear-shattering cry reverberated around the cafeteria. Heads turning, they amused themselves by gazing at a fuming Yuffie with a jovial young man – Nanaki.

Reno snorted. "So what's that girl yapping about now? A good man would leash her to keep her under control. Doesn't she know it's disrespectful to treat elders that way?"

Elena gave him a good bop on the head.

"That's _exactly_ the reason why women divorce men. Men are pig-headed bastards that need to learn much more about a female's mind and body."

"I've already learned their body structure. What's to know about the mind? They're very complex; I wouldn't waste my time on it, knowing that I won't figure them out until I'm ninety-something and old and wrinkly. They're just waste."

Elena's eyes glowed red before she dropped her tray and lunged at the poor, unsuspecting redhead. Fortunately, Tseng managed to hold her back from slitting his throat.

"It's no good to besmirch women like that, Reno." He grunted while still attempting to hold the blonde back. She was quite strong. "You should know better."

Then, Tseng blinked and loosened his grip on Elena somewhat. He hadn't realized what he had just said until it came out.

Tifa remained quiet through the whole setting. She knew exactly why Reno degraded women, and it was by no fault of his own. Elena, who had broken up with him because of that (and the fact he never responded to her three-worded confession) only fueled his hatred for the opposite sex. True, men would probably never understand their counterpart and vice versa.

At Tseng's unwanted statement, Reno shot him an icy glare before leaving the mess hall, Tifa right at his trail.

"Reno!"

He didn't answer. Tifa ran to catch up to him and once they were walking in sync, she touched his arm in a compassionate manner.

"Reno, what was that all about? That was childish, don't you think? Tseng was only stating the obvious. I don't see why you would get so worked up over it."

He shrugged her hand off his arm and walked faster.

"Reno, will you just _talk_ to me? Stop acting like a damn kid and face me!" She ordered.

He spun around, only to meet her eyes, which she shrunk back in wavering fear. He was furious. She could understand why, but it was simply a juvenile, out-of-fun conversation. At first, they were all joking with one another and the next…well, maybe if Tseng hadn't said anything then this wouldn't have happened.

"It's only been a day," she started again, "and you're already heated up about Tseng's comment. I say just let it go."

The flare in his eyes subsided. Maybe he should let it go. The fact was, none of them really understood anything so why should he bother. Perhaps he should just never say anything and let them stay in the dark for a while. After all, he was the life of the party, the comedian, and the one in high spirits. Anything less than that was considered out of character.

"You're right. Sorry."

"You don't mean that." Tifa noted carefully.

Reno shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Come on, let's go. I have to go and apologize." He went back to the cafeteria without her; she just stared after him.

"You're an enigma, Reno. A sheer enigma." 

Whatever happened to family trust? Stop hiding and come out with it already. We're here for you. I know you made me promise not to tell, but I did anyway. Tseng should be regretful now; his words just slipped out. Understand this, Reno. We're behind you.

She shook her head. She wished she could say the words forming in her head to him. He didn't need her to go and lecture him but she did anyway. He just got carried away sometimes. But the look in his eyes proved he needed more comfort than what he received.


	7. lapdog

(**AN**)-- My brain's over-fried and I'm lagging two (or is it three?) weeks of updates…that would be four (or six) chapters. Gawd, I'm screwed. I need to catch up – bad. _Sigh. _On a lighter note, you can see that this season focuses more on Reno and Yuffie's emergent relationship. _Shrug._ And can any of you notice my inconsistency with the mood of chapters? Hehehe… Oh, and next chapter will be really fun to write! So wait for tomorrow!

` p a n d o r a

****

s c h o o l b l u e s

__

vi. lapdog

She felt guilty – guilty for eavesdropping on a conversation not meant for her ears. Well, she couldn't fully well blame herself. It wasn't her fault she had walked in on something so precious and so dangerous all at once; it was pure coincidence. After that little event, however, her respect for the idiot redhead had multiplied ten times. He was a misunderstood teenager, a trait that _she_ understood.

Feeling a need for some down time, Yuffie Kisaragi walked outside of the school and crossed the blacktop, simply to find the one person who had been involved in the conversation.

*

Who was she to act motherly towards the one person who hated mothers in general? She had already disgraced herself and she knew, she _knew_, what he didn't like.

Tifa rolled herself over on the grass with her back against the springy, fresh green grass. The sun pounded down on her face like a heavenly glow on a silver platter, shimmering and wonderfully beautiful. Sighing, she propped herself up on her elbows and smiled kindly when she saw Yuffie walking towards her, hesitantly almost, as she shot back a shy smile. This girl, the governor's daughter, already had an impact on her as a younger sister. She was like her in so many ways that it was uncanny. However, there were some differences.

Every one is his or her own person, right?

"Hi Yuffie." She greeted and patted the empty space beside her.

Yuffie gratefully accepted the silent offer and dropped down on the ground, the blades of grass tickling her bare legs like feathers on a whimsical ferry ride.

"What are you doing here?" The young girl inquired innocently; her brown eyes were the very essence of innocence.

"Just thinking. I had a mild spat with Reno." She shook her head and smiled ruefully to herself. "He can be such an ass sometimes, so delicate with emotions, prone to anger. He's complicated."

"I know."

Tifa cast her a glance of surprise and confusion. Yuffie paid no heed to her quiet response with a leisure wave of her hand.

"I can just tell. He's a walking, breathing mystery." She paused. "That and I…I overheard you talking with him earlier." She blushed.

Tifa said nothing but nodded in understanding. Yuffie continued:

"If you don't mind my asking, what was that all about?"

"By blood I was sworn to secrecy."

"Blood…?" Yuffie quivered. Just the sound of the word made her cringe, like there were tiny insects crawling all over her body.

"Another drawback to becoming a full-fledged Turk. All secrets are bound by blood. You share a secret, you share your blood. So I'm sworn to secrecy. Maybe you can get it out of him one of these days." She grinned.

"And diseases…?"

"Doesn't matter. We're family."

It was all that was said, and it was all that had Yuffie in complete understanding.

"Say," Tifa started unexpectedly, the topic greatly changing. "Do you want to come over to my house? Elena wants her hair cut."

"You _cut hair_?"

"No. She just wants me to surprise her. Although, if anything happens to that pretty blonde head of hers, it's of no fault on my part." Tifa giggled. "So what do you say? Maybe I could…you know, give you a makeover. For fun." She added.

"I guess. I have nothing else better to do."

"Great!"

*

After school, the three girls had begged and pleaded with Reno to take them to the Mideel Shopping Palace, a place that was quite dreadful for a general guy and he was not about to submit to their hankering for beauty products, jewelry, and any other of the feminine like. But somehow – and he was still trying to figure it out – they managed to get him to drive them all the way down to the center of town, drag him inside of the womanly hellhole, and managed to have them hold their bags. Of course, he didn't have much of a problem with joining them; there were legs everywhere! But all his sense of manly dignity had been sucked dry from his ego, something the guys would tease him for sure if they found out about his current situation.

Reno waited outside the girl's dressing room in another girly store, a bored expression written plainly across his face. Bags were strewn all over his feet and he was quite tired.

"When are you girls going to be _done?_" He asked weakly, but there was a demanding tone hidden beneath his question.

"After we find a right dress for Yuffie, so pipe down!" Elena retorted.

Not soon after, the distinct whine of Yuffie's resounded through the whole store. Apparently, the two older girls had chosen something…well, something Yuffie didn't like. Reno wasn't sure what but if it made her screech like that, it was bound to be something bad. Then, he grinned a goofy grin and it was all accidental – what he was thinking about anyway. If anything, Fates decided to play with his head into thinking about anything a normal warm-blooded male would do.

"Got you a dominatrix suit, did they?"

"Reno," Elena shrieked from within the dressing room, "I'll have your _head_ for that one!"

Reno decided to press her buttons further. "I recall someone with a fetish for being the dominant type. It wouldn't strike me as odd for _that someone_ to be naturally inclined to buy something like that."

And all he heard was silence.

Tifa came out of the dressing rooms and shook her head disapprovingly at Reno.

"Why do you insist on bringing up past memories, Reno, when you yourself don't like being reminded of them?" _And other things,_ she added to herself. For example, the incident earlier…

"She asked for it." He shrugged lamely.

"She didn't ask for it. It came from your mouth; you started it. And that was pure infamy on her part. You do realize that she has yet to do something to you, right?"

"Yet she hasn't." He reminded her.

"Exactly my point."

A rustle from within the rooms had both their heads turning. Elena and Yuffie (who was blushing madly) appeared as if nothing had happened. Reno was only thankful that they were done. But before he could pick up his bags, Elena tugged on his ponytail…_hard._

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He demanded and released himself from her grip, tending to his head.

"Do you really think we're done? After that stupid comment you made earlier, you really think we're going to let you go that easily? Tifa and I need to do our _own_ shopping before you can _drop us off_ at her house. So sit down and relax, buddy, because you're not going anywhere."

"Since when did I have to wait on you guys hand and foot? I have places to go, 'Lene."

"Either you sit your ass down," she threatened, "or I'll tell _everyone_ what happened over summer."

He gaped. _She_ was threatening _him?_ He looked at Tifa, his eyes pleading for help. He growled when all she did was throw an apologetic smile his way as if to say 'You deserved it.'

Yuffie, on the other hand, was having a ball. She bounced towards the two girls and chirped loudly, "What happened over summer? What happened?"

Elena bent down and whispered something in her ear. Then, a look of genuine perplexity spread all over the teenager's face. Reno had already gone red, knowing full well what that secret was.

"I don't see a problem with that."

"Well, yeah, I guess. But it would _ruin_ his reputation for sure." Elena said with a smug grin. "And it may not be a big deal for us three, but to the other girls (and including the men on his insignificant level)-

"Hey!" Reno interjected but was completely ignored.

"-they might be thoroughly disappointed."

"Hey!" He yelled again. "Who gave you the right to tell that kid anything?"

Yuffie huffed and crossed her arms. "Stop calling me 'kid'! I am not a kid! I have a name, you know. It's Yuffie! _Y-u-f-f-I-e!_ Besides, if you do I have the dirt on you now." She shot him a devious look. "I doubt you'd want that."

"Tifa," he whined boyishly. "Look what you guys did to her! You manipulated that…that _kid_ into a conniving little, son of a-" He sighed.

Tifa walked up to him and gave him a comforting hug. "Don't worry. We're not that cruel. Besides, Elena is just teasing you."

"Still…" He pouted.

"Aw, cheer up, _Reno._" Elena looked at him innocently, batting her lashes. "_I love you_ too much to do that to you."

Right then, she wasn't sure if a look of hatred passed through his eyes or something completely different. And, hopefully, something she would like to see shine through.

Passion, want, regret, and maybe – just maybe – love.


	8. scream for me

(**AN**)-- Pandora is slightly dazed where you people get these ideas of couplings, save the Reno/Yuffie factor. It's not that I have a problem with it, but I'm lost as to where these ideas are originated. It's interesting to hear whom you guys like, though. But so far, all of you are wrong. _Grin._ Ah, for the most part. Also, any theories you get from this chapter regarding couples – most likely _half_ wrong; besides, there lies a hint of another relationship in this chapter, which will soon evolve into a triangle once I have this one other character show up. (Oh, and an extra long chapter for the weeks I missed out on.)

` p a n d o r a

****

s c h o o l b l u e s

__

vi. scream for me

Reno parked the car in front of the Lockheart Manor and waited as patiently as he could for the girls to remove themselves from his car. For the whole drive, they had been grilling his nerves – rather, two of them anyway. Tifa, who had been sitting on the passenger seat (it was only reserved for her – best friend privileges), kept silent for the whole drive. _Besides,_ he thought grimly, _she already did her share early this afternoon._

Elena and Yuffie filed out of his car and for that he was thankful. At least he didn't have to put up with their unremitting giggling another minute, which was undeniably directed at him. _And they say men are insensitive._

"Reno?"

His ears perked up at the sound of his friend's gentle voice that reminded him so much of the former mother he used to know. Reno's green eyes stared into her brown, crimson-flecked depths that shone brightly with concern; a feeling he often saw every night before he drove off after dropping her off at her house.

"Yeah?"

She licked her lips, nervous, carefully choosing her words. She didn't want to make two mistakes in one day.

"You'll…you'll be…" She stammered lightly, her voice failing her. She was worried, plain and simple. "You'll be okay, right?"

"Come here," he prodded gently and pulled her into a friendly embrace. If anyone saw this gesture, it would have been perceived as a passionate act of confessions but no, it was quite different from that. It had come from a special bond that best friends shared, best friends that watched each other grow up.

She pulled away from the hug and stared at him with a grave look in her eye. "You call me if something happens, all right?"

He nodded.

"Good."

Reassured, she stepped out of his car and stood on the graveled pathway that led to her house, as she watched him speed off, smoke drifting away into nothingness from the empty spot the car once vacated.

Tifa sighed and turned around, mildly surprised when she saw Elena standing on the doorstep of her house.

"I told Yuffie to wait in your room." She said and began fidgeting with her fingers, a habit she picked up when she was panicky or if something was bothering her. "Will he be okay?"

"I don't know."

The words that fled from her mouth were indisputable and it scared her. She _wanted_ to know. Tseng, Rude, and Elena wanted to know.

"It's not his fault." Elena said softly, tears threatening her eyes. "Why does his mom inflict pain on her son when it wasn't him who left her in the first place?"

Tifa stood her ground. Anger was beginning to seep in her friend's voice, her calm and cheerful disposition now broken.

"This _isn't_ normal, having to frighteningly worry that one of our friends could be in danger. What happened to the loving Mrs. Talon that I knew?" She asked, shaking her head. By now, Tifa was sure that the blonde was talking more to herself. "It's Reno's goddamn father that she should be taking out her anger on! _Not him_! Not him, not him…"

Her voice died away before she buried her face in her hands and tried to control the sobs that wracked her frame. It pained Tifa to see people this way, having to constantly worry about something that shouldn't even be happening. It was even worse when you happened to have been fervently close with that someone. She ran up to her friend and hugged her. No one deserved pain like this. No one.

"Let's go, Elena." Tifa softly urged. "And let's get you cleaned up, okay? Act natural. We don't want Yuffie getting any ideas."

Elena sniffled and nodded silently before allowing her friend to take her into the house.

They weren't aware of the window above them close with a gentle thud.

*

Elena rummaged through the items they purchased and pulled out a lavender summer dress with thin straps and a pair of matching sandals, and then arranged them on Tifa's bed. She grinned at her sense of fashion and spun around to face a horrified Yuffie who had been approached by a 'Tifa-with-a-mission.' Yuffie was seated in front of the vanity mirror, darting looks between the two older girls, anticipating their next actions.

Tifa sighed and leaned against her dresser. "Putting this stuff on won't kill you. Trust me, I've done this a million of times and I'm still kicking."

Yuffie blanched. "You _don't_ understand! I'm not a make-up person. I never was, never will be! Yuffie and make-up…a bad combination!"

Elena grinned as she held a box of hair dye in her hands. "Quite passionate about denial, are you? You know, it wouldn't surprise me if you experimented with it at least _once._"

"Well, I haven't so there!" She sulked and turned away.

Elena and Tifa giggled before dragging her off to the bathroom.

"We'll start with the hair." They giggled in unison.

*

After an hour of hair fixing, Yuffie inspected herself through the large mirrors that danced around her in the bathroom. It was a room of mirrors; there was nothing else to describe it. She was actually satisfied with what they had done. The change wasn't drastic, which was good, they only accentuated her dark hair with light, natural colour of auburn that blended well with her silk tendrils. She smiled shyly; it looked pretty.

"See, she likes it." Elena nodded approvingly to herself.

Tifa nodded also. "Now that wasn't so bad, now was it? The red colour exaggerates the shade of your eyes. It's unique, by the way."

"What is?"

"Your eye colour."

"And yours isn't?"

"Not quite. I know someone else who shares it." She shrugged and paid no heed to the open-mouthed stare Elena was giving her. "I know. It's not that common."

Elena shook her head quickly. "It's not _that! _Your eye colour is _unique,_ Tifa. The only way someone would find out the shade of your eyes would be if they stood right in front of your face, like really close! And your mom is out of the question, excuse my bluntness, because frankly we all know that."

Tifa raked a hand through her hair. "What exactly are you trying to get at?"

"_It's not your mother you're talking about._" She emphasized very practically. "In other words, you actually got into the face of a certain someone, and I _know_ who this someone is. And I know for a fact he doesn't let anyone get near him unless-

"Okay, that's enough!" Tifa ended the conversation abruptly and blushed a bright pink, which didn't fail to capture the attention of a very observant Yuffie.

Elena pointed at her, accusingly. "You _did,_ didn't you?"

"We were close, but we didn't!"

"Is he good?" Elena snickered with a perverted leer.

"Gawd!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Who exactly are we talking about here?"

Elena grinned as Tifa hurriedly exited the bathroom. "I really can't say. But I'll be damned, this is most interesting news!"

"Nothing happened!" Tifa squeaked from the other room. "And don't you _dare_ write this in the school newspaper!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Elena teased, dragging Yuffie out of the bathroom with her to the other girl who was deliberately hiding her face. "This is absolute scandal!"

"Hey! Keep out of my private life, will you?"

Yuffie was now very antsy about this newfound secret. She was practically falling off her chair – that is, if she were even sitting on one.

"What are you two talking about?"

Elena sat down on Tifa's bed and began to tell the curious Yuffie _exactly_ what was going on, Tifa being undoubtedly red to her hair roots by now.

"We're talking about Vincent Valentine who, I believe, is attending his third year in the Southern Sphere University of Mideel."

Yuffie's eyes widened as she understood what she was saying, _for the most part,_ but there were other things left unsaid.

"Okay, so he's what, twenty-one, twenty-two? Whose to care?"

"Are you completely dense?" Then Elena muttered something that sounded like 'Your father keeps you bound from society' and shook her head. "The current standings of our world is as follows: it is _illegal_ for two people to be involved when they live in different worlds, so to speak."

Yuffie shook her head, saying, "I don't understand."

"When I say 'different worlds,'" Elena explained, "I mean different standings. Vincent is in college, almost finished with school by the way, while Tifa is in high school. This is frowned upon by society."

"And that's bad?" Yuffie was still confused, who gave a glance in Tifa's direction, who was currently burying her face in a pillow.

"Well, that and Vincent has a reputation for being…uncharacteristically wild; he's usually perceived as a calm, elegant person but really – never judge a book by its cover because this book is damn well hot! And Tifa is perceived as someone quite the opposite. People judge other people; you do the math."

Tifa's head shot up from the pillow. "Do you mind? I'd rather not have my dad listening in on this."

"Oh yeah." Elena grinned. "And the fact her dad doesn't know about this secret relationship."

"We're not in a relationship!"

"She's in denial. Besides, I heard Vincent had taken a liking towards someone. I've always wondered who that person was and now I know! I heard he was quite possessive too…" She trailed off, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Elena, please!"

The blonde merely laughed and fell down in hysterics. "Does anyone know about this?"

"No," she muttered with a frown. "You were the first to figure it out on your own."

"It's a talent us columnist pick up on. It can't be helped and frankly, I think it has its good points."

"Yeah, so you can humiliate me to death! I don't like him! It was a one-day thing."

"And here our conservative Tifa is living up to the affectionate nickname our dear Reno calls her."

Yuffie's brows shot up. "Which would be…?"

"Vixen."

Before another giggle could erupt from her throat, a pillow was flung at her face; the room now ensued in a pillow fight.

The shrill noise of the phone ringing died beneath the girls' laughter.

*

His mom was in a raging frenzy and honestly he was scared. The beer bottle that was thrown beside him shattered into bits and pieces, flying this way and that, nicking his cheeks where blood was currently trickling down. He managed to duck away into his room and tend to his wound that now grazed his cheeks and was now calling the Lockheart residence. No one answered.

Reno sighed and sunk to the floor with a thud. He was crying for help and no one heard him scream. He shook his head. It was typical. He wasn't pointing fingers, of course. Tifa was probably busy with the primping of Yuffie Kisaragi. He leaned his head against the cool surface of the wall behind him.

The night was going to be long.


	9. day two

(**AN**)-- Oh my. Talk about late updates. _Shakes head._ I think my muse is dead, along with my fizzed-out brain. Anyway, I'm considering some fluffy-yaoi somewhere in this story. It's an idea-in-progress but I think it will happen. Oh! Who to pick, who to pick… at any rate, sorry for the short chapter. The next one should be longer – hopefully by then my muse will kick in.

`p a n d o r a

****

s c h o o l b l u e s

__

ix. day two

"Absolutely not!"

Tifa sighed with hopelessness as she pulled on her shoes and jacket, occasionally looking at her bathroom door (with Yuffie right behind it) with a light tusking sound escaping her lips.

"Oh come on, Yuffie. It's spring, it's warm, and it's the right time to be wearing something like that! And," she added, "lavender is _you._"

"Skin, Tifa! Too much skin!" She wailed.

"It's not too much skin. It's what teens today would definitely call 'sexy.' Look at it this way, maybe you'll get a gaping mouth from Nanaki."

"That's positively disgusting! Nanaki and I are just friends. We don't look at each other _that_ way."

Tifa laughed. "I'm sure you don't. But he is a male and males have hormones. So, Miss Kisaragi, if you don't drag your cute butt out of that bathroom then I'll have Reno carry you out of that bathroom. And, might I add, his hands tend to roam-

"Okay, okay, I'm out!"

The bathroom door flew open and out stomped an irate Yuffie, cheeks flushed rosily, hair slightly disheveled. The older girl shook her head, disapproving of her friend's appearance.

"We'll have to do something about that hair."

"You messed with it yesterday, you will not today!" She flailed her arms madly about her, apparently a little melodramatic over her situation. She pulled on her matching sandals and ran out the bedroom.

*

The black convertible slowed down at the back of the school and stopped, the driver turning off the engine and staring out at the expanse of blue cloudless skies. The young woman next to him touched his hand softly, expecting some sort of reaction, whether it was rage or her favourite – a look of pure affection. This whole predicament was wrong, she knew that much. But, it wasn't her fault. She didn't know. However, among the school of Northern Sphere this was blatant betrayal. Her usual mocking eyes of ocean-blue were soft and loving now, staring at the man beside her. He looked at her, eyes glowing with mixed emotions. She sensed a former love in those eyes; she could never compete. So, she slipped out of his car, picked up her bag of books and walked into the building, disappearing from his sight.

He rubbed his forehead with skillful fingers before starting the engine once more. This was wrong - very, very wrong. How did he get himself into this mess?

*

__

Time to be your other self, Miss Monthaven, she said to herself.

She straightened her shoulders and fixed her expression to a look of pure confidence and beauty and continued to saunter down the hall of lockers where she met up with her best friend and confidante, Aeris Gainsborough.

"Welcome back, Scarlet!" She greeted. "You know, you look different. Vibrant, maybe?"

Scarlet shot her a lopsided smile. "Summer can do that to you."

Aeris nudged her friend and gave her a wink, "You sure it's not some boy?"

The blonde remained silent as she busied herself with her locker, tossing books in, pulling them out – distracting herself from the brunette's cheerful disposition.

"Well," she harrumphed good-naturedly, "I guess I'll have to coax it out of you sometime, don't I?"

Scarlet nodded, avoiding eye contact.


End file.
